Tʜᴇ Tʀɪᴘ Tᴏ Vᴏʟᴛᴇʀʀᴀ
by DaphneKrause
Summary: Aʀɪᴀɴᴀ ᴀɴᴅ Dᴇɴɪsᴇ ᴡɪɴ ᴀ ғʀᴇᴇ ᴛʀɪᴘ ᴛᴏ Vᴏʟᴛᴇʀʀᴀ ғᴏʀ Sᴛ-Mᴀʀᴄᴜs Dᴀʏ. Tʜᴇɪʀ ғᴀᴛᴇ ᴄʜᴀɴɢᴇs ᴀғᴛᴇʀ ᴛʜᴇʏ ᴇɴᴛᴇʀ ᴀɴ ᴏʟᴅ ᴀɴᴅ ᴍʏsᴛᴇʀɪᴏᴜs ʙᴜɪʟᴅɪɴɢ. Tʜᴇʏ'ʀᴇ ɴᴏᴡ ᴛʀᴀᴘᴘᴇᴅ ᴡɪᴛʜ ᴠᴀᴍᴘɪʀᴇs. Aʀɪᴀɴᴀ ɪs ᴋᴇᴘᴛ ᴀʟɪᴠᴇ ʙʏ Aʀᴏ ғᴏʀ sᴏᴍᴇ ʀᴇᴀsᴏɴ. Aʀɪᴀɴᴀ ʜᴀs ᴀ ᴄʀᴜsʜ ᴏɴ ᴀ ᴄᴇʀᴛᴀɪɴ ᴠᴀᴍᴘɪʀᴇ ʟᴇᴀᴅᴇʀ. Wᴀʀɴɪɴɢ: Dᴀʀᴋ. Pᴀɪʀɪɴɢ : Aʀɪᴀɴᴀ & Cᴀɪᴜs
1. Chapter 1 - Prize

**Chapter 1:**

**Prize**

The house bell ringed. It must be Denise. I quickly looked at myself in the mirror to make sure I looked okay. My naturally curly golden brown stopped at my shoulders. My pale grey eyes were examining my makeup. My skin was lightly tan because of the recent summer that just passed. I then opened the door. She's my best friend. She has dark brown-almost black hair and hazel eyes with olive skin. She's pretty.

"Are you ready Ari?" she asked.

My real name is Ariana but my close friends and my foster family call me Ari.

"Yeah" I said smiling and then we departed in the taxi.

Today we were going to a place where we play Bingo, and every month there is a day when you go there you can win big prizes or win trips to other countries. Denise insisted that we should go and I happily accepted. I do not like my foster family. I like to spend as much time possible away from my foster home. I am an orphan, and grew up in an orphanage for 12 years. And then this rich foster family adopted me. It's been 4 years and I'm now 16. I met my best friend Denise, in primary school, in 2nd grade. We are best friends since then. We have very different personalities. She is an extrovert and I'm an introvert. I think because of my childhood, I am a very quiet person and have a lot of patience but Denise is the only person I can open up with the most. We are like sisters and despite our different personalities we get along very well. The taxi arrived and we paid the driver. We then went inside. We bought two tickets for us and started playing the game.

I cannot believe this. There's just one more number left for Denise to win. We couldn't contain our excitement. Finally the announcer said the last number and she won! Denise immediately got up and said

"Bingo!" Everyone looked toward her and the guy came and checked her sheet.

"Congratulations Ms. Denise Foss, you have won!" and everyone clapped for her including me.

I was so happy for her and I hugged her. The guy then brought a booklet with two tickets attached to it.

"You have won a free 1-month trip for you, and for anyone else who you would like to go with, to a special city in Italy, called Volterra, to celebrate their special festival called St-Marcus day! Congratulations again!" He handed it to her and she was so happy and I could see shock on her face.

"Thank you so much" she said.

When we got in the cab we couldn't contain our excitement. I didn't expect to win but I'm happy enough that she won.

"Omg I can't believe this I'm so happy omg" she kept on going on and on.

"I'm so happy for you Denise! Btw who are you going to take with you for the trip?" I asked.

I don't think there's much chance she was going to choose me. She can take a family member with her or something but deep down I really wanted it to be me. "Good question" she said. She was thinking. I couldn't help but look at her expectantly. I really wished to go too. She then looked at me.

"With you!" she said. I was so happy I hugged her for the second time.

"Omg Denise thank you so much I love you! (as a friend)" She hugged me back.

"It would be so exciting to travel somewhere only us two, without any adults finally!" She said.

"Yeah" I agreed. "I will be flying on the plane for the first time and getting away from the boring family"

I grinned. I couldn't contain my excitement.

The taxi stopped in front of my house. I hugged Denise for the last time and got out of the cab.

"Hey Ariana!" she called. I looked back. "Keep this ticket with you" She handed me the second ticket.

"Okay" I said.

"Keep it safe". She said.

We said bye and I got in my house. The first thing I had to do was to ask my foster father if he'll let me go. I really hope he will. Usually they don't care about where I go or what I do but this is a serious matter. I hope they don't refuse. My foster father was doing some of his business work. He looked in a happy mood. This was the right time to ask. I went to him.

"Hey daddy!" I said smiling. How was your day?"

He looked at me. "Hey Ariana. I'm very good thanks. You look quite happy today." He said.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked.

"Yeah sure" he said.

He looked curious about by unusual behaviour. But I can't blame him I don't smile often.

"Me and my friend Denise, we won a prize in Bingo and we got a free trip to Italy. It's just for one month."

He looked shocked. "Wow, I need more information about this. You're just 16 I can't send you alone with another teenager. You have to be supervised by an adult there" He said.

My hopes died. But I decided to give another try. I decided to lie.

"Denise's mom is coming with us too. She's 40. She knows me very well. Denise and I are best friends since primary school!" I said.

He was thinking about it. "Alright then. I would like to talk to her mom to make sure about this." He said.

"Okay dad, is it okay if you talk to her on the phone tomorrow?"

I tried to say confidently but from inside I was really nervous. What am I going to do about this now?

"That's perfect." he said, continuing doing his work.

I went upstairs to my bed. I had to call Denise now to tell her about this problem.


	2. Chapter 2 - Lies

**Chapter 2:**

**Lies**

I went to my bedroom and called Denise. She answered the phone. I told her about the whole situation.

"Don't worry I have an idea. I know how to do the voice of an older woman. I can do it. I'll talk to your father pretending to be my mom" She said.

Denise was indeed very talented with making different voices. I had no doubt it will work. I was more than happy.

"Oh my god thank you so much Denise!" I said.

I couldn't believe it everything was going fine. I went to sleep happily.

I woke up. I had a really weird dream last night. It was about a beautiful old castle but it looked dangerous for some reason. I always record my dreams because I have a secret that I've never told anybody. My dreams always have meaning with my real life somehow. They give me hints about things that can happen in my future. I had a feeling that my dream meant something but there were not enough clues for me to figure out what it can be about. I shrugged it off. I got ready and looked at the calendar. It was Saturday so father will be home. I looked at my ticket and the flight was for Thursday, only 5 days from today. I couldn't help but smile at the thought of travelling for the first time.

I called Denise. She picked it up.

"Hey Denise, are you ready to talk to my father now?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm ready" she said.

"Okay" I replied.

I went downstairs where my father was.

"Hey father, good morning!" I said.

"Morning" he replied.

"It's Denise's mother on the phone. She wants to talk to you" I said, sounding very casual.

"Oh, okay" he said.

I handed him the phone. They started talking. I waited patiently. It was going well. He totally believed it was Denise's mom! I couldn't help but smile but then I quickly regained my normal expression. He looked convinced. They said bye and then he cut of the phone.

"Are you sure you know her mom well? And that they'll take good responsibility of yours?" He asked.

"Of course father. I know her since me and Denise were friends in Primary school. She's very close to me." I said.

"Ok then, you're free to go with them on this trip". He said.

"Thank you so much father!" I said.

*5 days later*

I was finished packing all my things. I said bye to my foster family and told them that I'll go on my own to the airport by the bus. They said it was okay. There's an advantage living with a family that doesn't care about me. I can have more freedom. But in fact Denise and his older brother, who can drive a car, came to pick me up and we departed. I had my ticket in my hand along with my passport and all. I was so excited. Me and Denise couldn't contain our excitement. We reached the airport and started our journey.

We reached in Volterra finally after 6 hours. It was more warm here than in England. I was wearing a yellow summer dress while Denise wore a mid-length skirt with a sleeveless top. We were staying at a 5 star hotel. It was beautiful with an absolutely stunning view from outside. Tomorrow was St-Marcus day. We couldn't wait for tomorrow. It was almost 12:00am so we went to sleep for the long day tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3 - The Castle

**Chapter 3:**

**The Castle**

I felt someone shaking me. I opened my eyes to see it was Denise.

"Wake up Ariana! We need to get ready for the festival!" she said.

I suddenly remembered and got excited. I got on my feet.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"It's 7:00am" she said.

"Ok let's get ready" I said.

We got ready in about an hour. I was wearing red skirt that came just above my knees, with black half-sleeve blouse. We went downstairs for breakfast. We sat on a two seat table, looking at the menu. The waiter came to take our orders, he must be about 2-3 years older than us. He was really cute. He had dark hair and green eyes. He smiled at us. We smiled back.

"What would you like to have miss?" he asked.

We gave our orders and he went. He came back some seconds later.

"Your food will be ready in a minutes" he smiled. "Are you tourists?" He asked with a slight cute Italian accent.

"Yeah" said Denise. "We just came here yesterday" she said.

We were having a little conversation with him. He was telling us about the history of St-Marcus day. It was said to keep the vampires away. They wear red cloaks all around the city, marching on the streets. It starts in 2 hours. He then started complimenting us, flirting with us.

"If you need help with anything here, feel free to let me know. I work here. I hope you enjoy your journey here." He said to us.

He winked at me and then walked away. My cheeks felt hot. I was blushing.

"Omg Ariana he was totally flirting with you!" said Denise poking me in the ribs with her elbow.

"Oh stop it! He was just being friendly" I said giggling.

I felt like a 12 year old girl again.

We then went to a store to buy red cloaks for ourselves. I was so excited for the festival. We put our red cloaks and went outside of the store, it was really beautiful and sunny outside. We started walking on the streets, studying the old buildings around us.

"I don't understand tho" I said.

"Don't understand what?" asked Denise.

"I don't understand why they still celebrate this festival. We all know now days that vampires don't exist and they still do this every year for keeping those "imaginary vampires" away." I laughed internally.

"Maybe they just do it for the sake of not extincting this fun festival"

"Yeah, but everyone here take it really seriously. They seem really serious about it"

"Yeah, maybe they really do believe in this stuff. Old city, old beliefs."

We then found ourselves near a very tall clock tower. It was joined with the very same castle that I had seen in my dream some days ago.

"Omg"

"What is it Ariana?" Asked Denise.

"No, nothing. It's just... so beautiful, this castle." I lied.

"Oh, yes. We must be in he center of the city!" She said.

"Yeah, the festival will start right here in 20 minutes" I said looking at the time on my phone.

We sat near the fountain that was in the middle. So my dream finally made sense. It was about about this castle. But deep down I didn't really have a good feeling about all this. Why was that dream scary? Is something bad going to happen? I came out of my thoughts when Denise spoke.

"Hey, look Ariana, people have started gathering around in red cloaks."

I looked around, and indeed people from all directions came and started gathering around, all wearing red cloaks. Then I noticed a really beautiful lady approaching towards us. She was extremely attractive with pale skin, she looked like she just came out of a cover magazine, the way she was dressed up and made her hair. But something was off about her, I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Hello there, you must be the new tourists from England. My name is Heidi" she said in a smooth confident voice.

"Yeah, my name is Denise and this is my friend Ariana" said Denise smiling.

But we knew we were both wondering how she knew we were tourists and that too from England.

"Nice to meet you both. I'm the tour guide of this ancient castle." She said gesturing the giant castle in front of us. "The tour for tourists will be taking place in 10 minutes. Would you like to join?" She asked

"Yeah absolutely" said Denise excitedly eyeing the castle.

"Perfect. You can join the line right there" she smiled at us and then went to other people.

We joined the line of people already waiting in front of the castle in excitement. For some reason I didn't feel good about the aura of this castle. After couple of minutes Heidi came.

"Please follow me" she said to us.

We walked inside. As we came in it was pretty cold comparing to the temperature outside. The castle was very pretty, and the architecture was very old fashioned. There was a portrait of 3 odd-looking men. It looked like a very old painting. They looked like very important people, maybe the were the rulers of this castles before. Something about this castle was really scary though. I couldn't keep this inside me anymore.

"Denise, I think we shouldn't go further, I don't feel good about this" I said.

"What's wrong Ariana, I don't see anything wrong with this castle."

My instincts told me to run back outside. I didn't want to go further. I stopped. Denise noticed me stopping and looked back at me, stopping near me.

"Ariana, what is wrong?" She looked concerned.

"I want to go back" I said.

"Are you having a panic attack?" she asked, looking at my nervous form. "Alright then, let's go back, we'll come here tomorrow or something then if you're not feeling well."

We started walking back to the entrance doors. As I glanced back at the group of people, I saw they were all entering inside the large double doors. I stopped and kept looking there out of curiousness. I wanted to know if there was really something dangerous about this castle.

"What is it Ariana?" she asked as she too looked in the same direction.

I didn't reply as I was too focused. As everyone walked inside, the large double doors closed and suddenly we heard loud screams of people. We started panicking. We saw Heidi coming out of that hall closing the double doors behind her. I pulled Denise with me inside a narrow hallway that was near us before Heidi could see us. The screams from inside were decreasing.

"What the hell was that?!" Denise whispered/yelled.

"I don't know." I whispered.

We stayed there rooted to the spot silent. The screams had ended about 10 minutes ago. I finally peaked outside. The hallway was empty.

"Denise, let's go, the hallway is empty" I whispered.

We came out of that narrow hallway and tip toed towards the exit as fast as we could. We tried to open the doors but they were locked.

"Shit! What are we going to do now?" asked Denise.

"I don't know" I said.

We saw two shadows of men on the other side of the hallway. Oh no. They saw us. We started running down another hallway on the other side. But in less than 2 seconds I found myself trapped in large steel like arms. I saw Denise in the other man's arms trying to struggle. I was doing the same but he didn't budge. It was shocking how no matter what we did they held us effortlessly without flinching. That was unnatural.

"Let me go!" I screamed

But no matter how much we cursed them or struggled they did nothing. They just looked at us like we were a nuisance.

"What should we do with them?" asked the giant one holding me.

"The meal time is finished. We cannot have them now. We should take them to the Masters" said the other one holding Denise.

"Okay"

The big one threw me on his shoulder and started walking towards the same double doors where people were screaming. I started screaming, kicking my legs and punching on his back but it was hard like steel and my hands started hurting.

"If you say another word I will rip your precious little head off right away" said the man carrying me.

I believed him. I stopped yelling and Denise's screams started decreasing too. We had no other choice now. We were trapped.

* * *

Please feel free to review my story. This is my first Twilight Fanfiction. I would appreciate any constructive criticism.

Thank you :) xx


	4. Chapter 4 - Vampires

**Chapter 4:**

**Vampires**

They opened the large double doors. They led us inside and the giant holding me threw me on the floor with a thump. I cried out in pain as I landed on my back with the back of my head hitting the floor. He then pulled me up on my feet by the collar and face the front of the room. I saw Danielle on the other side held in place by the other guy. Everyone's eyes in the room were on us. The same three important-looking people that I saw in the portrait earlier, sat on their giant thrones the same way except their expressions were different. They looked like they were some sort of royal kings the way they held their superiority. The one in the middle who seemed to be about in his 30s, looked at us with a curious expression. The one on the left who was probably in his 40s, looked bored like nothing was new, and the one on the right, who looked like he was in his early 20s, had almost white blonde hair and looked at with a scowl on his face, like we were a nuisance.

"Who must these two young girls be, Felix, Demetri?" asked the black haired man as he smoothly approached us with red eyes wide open with a look of curiousness on his face.

"These girls were found trying to escape the castle, Master Aro" said the one holding me.

The guy holding me gave his hand to Aro and Aro held it in his hand. After 2 seconds he released his hand. How strange.

"Aah I see. But I wonder why would they try to escape" said Aro

He held out his hand in front of me. He looked at me expectantly but I didn't know what to do. I looked at him with confusion.

"Give him your hand girl" said the blonde one sitting on the throne on the right looking at me with impatience. What was his problem? Was he having a bad day or something? He seemed to hate me for no reason.

"No!" I said automatically, holding my hands together in protectiveness. I don't want to take any risks with these weird people.

"Ah, I'm afraid we'll have to do this the hard way then" said Aro with a sad expression.

He nodded towards a young girl. She came forward and locked her eyes with me. Suddenly I screamed and fell on my knees in pain feeling the unbearable pain go through my body.

"What are you doing to her? Stop it! Stop this!" I could hear Denise's voice from the other side.

The pain stopped and I gasped for air. I felt tears running down my cheeks. The giant grasped my arm painfully as he me pulled me up again on my feet. Aro offered me his hand again.

"Will you comply this time, Mia Cara?"

I nodded in defeat as I gave him my hand. His ice cold hands held my hand hungrily, closing his eyes. After a few seconds he suddenly opened his red eyes widely, startled. He looked shocked in a happy way.

"She has intuitions!" said Aro smiling.

How the hell did he know about it? It was my secret! So many questions were going through my mind right now. Who were these people? What did they want from us?

"What do you mean brother?" asked the blonde king.

"She has great potential, brother. She has the ability to sense things before they happen; the reason why she tried to run away from this castle. She also has intuitive dreams. We wouldn't need the help of Alice anymore!" said Aro happily.

"But that's only if she wants to" said Aro turning to me.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about!" I said.

"Aah, how rude of me! We haven't introduced ourselves yet!" He said approaching me.

After we told them our names and age, he told us everything about themselves. They were all vampires. His brothers' names were Marcus and Caius, and they were the rulers of all the vampires around the world. Their rules were that their secret could not be revealed to any human and the consequence was death for both the vampire and any human who knows about it. So now I had only two options, to either become a vampire or die.

"But, but what about Denise? You won't kill her, will you? She's innocent!" I protested.

"I am sorry Ariana, but your dear friend will have to die" said Aro with a fake sorry face.

"No! You can't do this! There must be some other way! Please!" I said trying to struggling from Felix's deathly strong hold.

I had tears in my eyes. I wouldn't let my best friend die.

"Brother, do you really think she would make a useful guard? She is only going to cause nuisance in our castle" said Caius looking irritated by my protests.

"Oh Caius, have some patience brother, humans take time to adapt to new situations" said Aro to his brother like it was some sort of fact.

"Ariana" said Aro approaching towards me, trailing his gentle but ice cold fingers on my jawline. I flinched. "If you want we can do you a favor"

I looked at him with hope in my eyes.

"We can let you spend another day with your friend. But only in this castle. I will give you another day to decide what you want. To die or to die" said Aro.

"But.. but" I was cut short by Aro's voice.

"Don't you think it's fair enough, brother?" he asked Marcus, the one who was completely oblivious to our conversation.

"Yes, of course" he said boringly.

"Then it is settled!" said Aro turning to us, smiling, clapping his hands together.

"Send them to their room" he ordered Felix and Demetri.

Felix grabbed my arm by force and started leading me in the corridors. I had to almost jog to keep up with him. Denise was being led by Demetri just behind us. I didn't understand why were they treating us so harshly; it wasn't like we could fight against them anyways. Finally they stopped in front of a dark metal door. They opened it using strange kind of keys. The door had many locks. Finally they opened and and Felix threw me inside. I whimpered as I landed on my stomach. I clutched my arm where he gripped it so hard. The door was closed and we could hear the many locks being locked before they walked away. The room was dimly lit and there was a small window on top of the wall, secured with metal bars. We must be in the lower levels of the castle. It looks like there was no way out. I sat up against the wall and saw Denise on the other side getting up on her feet and approaching me.

"It's all because of me" she said, almost crying. "It was me who wanted to go inside the castle in the first place"

"No don't say that Denise. It's no one's fault. Fate had to bring us here." I said.

I was a strong believe in fate. I still couldn't believe what just happened. Just an hour ago we were outside the castle sitting near the fountain.

"I still can't believe they're vampires. I really hope it's all a joke" said Denise.

"Me too" I said.

The room was large, but barely had any furniture. There were only some tools and an old table on the side. The tools looked like they were gardener's tools or something.

"Hey" said Denise.

"What?" I replied.

"We still have hope. There's a window up there." she pointed her finger towards the same window I saw earlier.

"Yes but how on earth are we going to pass through those metal bars, let alone get that high up?" I asked, rolling my eyes.

"We could use this axe" she said holding up a large dangerous looking axe "and cut those metals bars" she said.

"But how are we going to reach that far?" I asked.

"You'll stand on the table and I'll stand on your shoulders" she said.

I couldn't believe it. She was brilliant but I still wasn't sure about this. What if they hear us? There was no other hope. We had to do this!

"Perfect then, let's set the table here!" I said moving the table under the window.

We positioned ourselves like she said, and Denise started undoing the metal bars. They were thin and came off easily!

The metal bars came off after 5 minutes. It was too good to be true!

"I can't believe this, we've done it!" I said.

Denise finally broke the glass of the window. I pushed her and she started getting out of the window. She had a big smile on her face as well as me. But there was a problem. How am I going to go? She then gave me her hand.

"Give me your hand Ariana, we're almost there" I tried to reach her hand.

Fortunately she held it. She helped me up and I finally gripped the window and came out of the dark room. It was still sunny outside. We were in a garden. It was the Volturi castle's garden. We now had to as silently as possible, climb over the fence and we would be free. But no. We were near the entrance of the castle and I saw a pale blond man coming out of a black car. He must definitely be a vampire. Why else would he be so confidently walking inside the castle. He looked like a nice guy but that must be just an act. Vampires are all mean. Denise kept walking near the fence without noticing the vampire there. I pulled her back gripping the back of her shirt.

"Why?" she asked loud enough for the vampire to hear.

As much as she can be a good strategist, she can be foolish sometimes.

"Shhh! There's a vampire near the entrance!" I whispered/yelled.

After a few minutes, I peaked from the wall again. He was gone inside.

"Let's go!" I said.

Me and Denise, we started climbing over the fence.

Aro's POV:

I looked outside my study room window, smirking as I saw them making their foolish human strategies to escape. We all knew what they were doing in the castle. We could all hear it. We just let them do their clumsy little human antics. It was quite amusing. But I will make sure that they will regret that. Ah, they had now started climbing the fence. And we also had a visitor! It is time to go back to the throne room. This would be a great moment.

As I reached the throne room, I nodded to Felix and Demetri. They both knew how to perfectly handle the girls now. They both bowed and went outside to fetch them. I rubbed my hands together in anticipation as I sat down near my brothers on my throne and waited.


	5. Note from Author

**Note:**

Hello everyone!

I just wanted to say that I might not continue the story because I do not get enough reviews. It's like writing for no one. But don't worry it's perfectly fine because it lets me know how my story is going. I'm not that talented in writing and it's my first serious fanfiction story that I'm writing anyways. But if I get more reviews, I will continue this story on your behalf. I am also open to any new ideas that you can suggest about what I should write for my next chapter, because I'm not sure where this story is going but I promise to keep it exciting and interesting.

That's all I wanted to say. If you are already interested in my story and would like to read further, please make sure to review!

love,

Daphne xx


	6. Chapter 5 - Caught

**Chapter 5:**

**Caught**

Aro's POV:

Felix and Demetri came some minutes later holding the two young girls. They looked scared, disappointed and guilty. They should be.

"Ah, finally. We were getting bored of waiting when your little games will finish. Welcome back, my _precious_ little girls." I said as I walked towards them.

They had nothing to say. They knew they were guilty.

"Do you have anything to say about this behaviour of yours?" I challenged them.

"I.. I" stammered the light-haired girl, trying to find something to say "I.. I mean.. we-we're very sorry about what we did. It won't happen again." she said, her cheeks becoming red as she looked at the floor.

"Well, I'm afraid it's too late for that my dear. I think Caius had explained very well that the Volturi does not give second chances. Yet you dared to disobey, how careless of you."

The girls were now frightened and shocked.

"But you're not going to kill us, are you?!" asked the dark-haired one. I could hear her heart beat loudly.

"That was the first plan that Caius had suggested. But you see, I thought we should be more reasonable. You two do not know very well about us, and you're also very young humans. Caius did not agree with it of course, like always, but we made a deal. Caius agreed with me on one purpose, if I would let him decide your punishment.

Ariana's POV:

I looked at the third leader sitting on the throne, Caius. He was looking at me and Denise with malice and anticipation sparkling from his bright red eyes. When he looked my way and noticed I was looking at him, he glared at me. It scared me. It was like he was looking in my soul. I quickly looked away, my heart beating like mad. He was the most intimidating vampire out of the three brothers, and the most handsome too... wait what?! What am I thinking? Omg. My cheeks started feeling like they were on fire.

"But.. but what's the difference if _he_ is going to decide our punishment?" I heard Denise's voice coming from my left side as I came out of my little trance.

Aro was laughing. "That you will find out, my dear"

I was now certain that Caius was indeed the most cruel vampire. God knows what he has in store for us.

Suddenly Aro stopped laughing and stood like a statue with his red eyes wide open.

"I sense footsteps coming. Ah, it must be Carlisle!" said Aro with a smile in his face and excitement in his eyes clapping his hands together.

"Demetri and Felix, if you will take these girls to the side" said Aro as the little blonde girl and his brother vampire opened the giant double doors effortlessly.

Felix held me with a hard grip on my arm as he dragged me to the corner with others standing there. Demetri treated Denise much more gently. Why did this giant always had to be harsh with me? Ugh.

The blonde vampire that we saw earlier coming our of his red car, now came inside the throne room.

"Ah, Carlisle! My old friend! How nice to see you today on such a fine day." squeaked Aro walking to him and hugging him. The man hugged him back.

"It is a pleasure to see you too, Aro" said the man called Carlisle.

Carlisle gave his hand to Aro. Aro held his hand and then removed it.

"I see" said Aro, lost in thought.

He then looked towards Denise, and then back at Carlisle. "Are you sure Alice's vision is right?"

"Of course Aro. We think we can have her in our coven, it's better to save a life this way then to let someone die." said Carlisle.

"Hmm. Very well then. I don't think there is any harm in this, no harm at all." said Aro smiling.

"What is it brother?" asked the impatient leader, Caius.

"Our initial plan was to execute Denise, but Carlisle decides to add her in his coven, for the sake of saving her life."

"That is rubbish! Too many rules are being broken recently brother, I will not tolerate this!" said Caius, thumping his fist on the armchair, his eyes raging with fire.

I flinched.

"But brother, I see no harm in this. Carlisle will take care of Denise very well. I trust him." said Aro calmly which explained that these kind of arguments were nothing new between Caius and Aro.

"Whatever you say Aro. But you will regret your decision soon." said Caius a little more calmly this time.

"Very well then" said Aro, turning to Carlisle "It is settled then. Denise is yours." said Aro smiling.

"What?!" said Denise. "What do you mean I'm his? Where am I going?"

"Ah Denise!" turned Aro towards Denise like he just noticed she existed. "So sorry my dear, we almost forgot to tell you! You see, we were going to execute you for you were of no use to our coven. But this gentleman, Carlisle, wants to save your life. You should be grateful for that my dear. You will be living as a vampire with them. You will find that they are very nice people indeed. You will like them, I assure you." said Aro.

"But.. but" Denise was interrupted by Aro's voice.

"I am sure Carlisle will be able to answer all your questions. You are free to go. Do not give them trouble." smiled Aro politely motioning Denise toward Carlisle.

Demetri brought Denise forward to Carlisle.

"Hello Denise, welcome to our coven" said Carlisle extending his hand. Denise did not respond.

"Do not worry, we don't bite" smiled Carlisle. It was irony how a vampire was saying that.

"But.. how come, all this. I don't even know you." said Denise, her voice quivering. She was all shocked and confused.

"Fear not, we do not drink human blood. I have come to save you. You will be a wonderful addition to our coven." he smiled warmly.

For some reason this man was trustable and not like the other vampires. His eye color was different too, it was yellow-golden.

"O-okay" she said shaking his hand and attempting to smile. Even Denise found him nice.

She turned to Aro.

"Can I please say bye to Ariana for the last time?" she asked.

"You may" he said.

Denise came to me and Felix removed his hand from my arm. I hugged Denise. I don't even know if this will be the last time or not.

"Take care, ok? Write me letters every week." I said.

"Yes, and you too. Everything will be okay."

And then she went outside with Carlisle.

"Ah, humans and their emotions." said Aro in a sympathetic voice, holding his hands together.

"Now, back to business!" he said excitedly, clapping his hands.

Oh no, it was now time to pay for the consequences. Shit.


End file.
